(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relates to a device and a method for processing an image. More particularly, the invention relates to a device and a method for processing an image, in which a color of an image that is photographed in a camera in a display is substantially accurately reproduced.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In order for a display device to accurately reproduce a color of an image that is photographed in a camera of a mobile phone, a digital camera and a camcorder, the camera and the display device are desired to have the same color gamut. In order for a color gamut of the camera to correspond to a color gamut of the display, a standardized sRGB color gamut under daylight 6500K (“D65”) is typically used as a color gamut to use for storage and reproduction of an image. This corresponds to 70% color gamut based on a national television system committee (“NTSC”).
However, an organic light emitting display typically has a wide color gamut (110% color gamut based as an NTSC), compared with the sRGB color gamut under D65. Therefore, an image that is generated using an sRGB color gamut under D65 as a standard may not be substantially accurately displayed by an organic light emitting display. That is, when displaying an image that is photographed in a camera having a narrow color gamut in an organic light emitting display having a wide color gamut, a color of the image may be exaggeratingly viewed further than an actual color.